


The life ... after

by Lanae



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanae/pseuds/Lanae
Summary: [ATTENTION SPOILER POUR AVENGERS : INFINITY WAR]Aux portes de l'enfer, Steve a fait un choix. Il doit maintenant vivre avec, même si ce choix risque de lui enlever ce qui est le plus important pour lui.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous
> 
> Je vais commencer par répéter le warning du résumé : ce texte contient des spoilers du dernier Avengers : Infinity War. Je vous invite donc à fermer cette page si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu et que vous voulez garder la surprise.
> 
> Ceci étant dit.
> 
> Ce texte est un peu particulier, parce que c'est le premier de tous mes écrits qui me prend aux tripes à ce point. Je DEVAIS l'écrire. Et je n'ai même pas pris le temps de le terminer avant de commencer à publier, parce que j'avais besoin qu'il se confronte au monde et à des lecteurs. Alors il va peut-être vous paraître plus brouillon, moins construit que d'habitude et je pense frôler l'OOC parfois, mais ce film m'a tellement retourné que c'est un peu ma thérapie.
> 
> Donc j'espère que vous serez sympa avec moi et m'excuserez les erreurs / mauvais souvenirs / fautes à venir.
> 
> Bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas à me MP pour discuter du film si vous le souhaitez.
> 
> PS : sensate, c'est ta faute tout ca.

La première chose dont Steve se rendit compte quand il émergea, ce fut la douleur. Elle était absolument partout, chaque centimètre de son corps le faisait souffrir, mais la palme revenait à son visage et au mal de crâne qui tambourinait entre ses tempes.

Il était allongé sur le ventre, sur un sol de terre et il se retourna afin d'observer le ciel, visible à travers des arbres. Les événements des dernières minutes lui revinrent en mémoire et il se releva avec une grimace . Il devait arrêter Thanos et il devait absolument retrouver Bucky. Il était hors de question de le perdre à nouveau. Pas si peu de temps après l'avoir récupéré. Ils n'avaient eu que quelques jours, disséminés deci —delà, depuis que Shuri avait réussi à le déprogrammer. Ce n'était pas assez, pas après ces décennies séparés l'un de l'autre.

A peine était -il debout qu'il entendit le tonnerre gronder à quelques centaines de mètres, il leva les yeux au ciel et vit des éclairs approcher. Thor. Qui devait certainement être aux prises avec leur ennemi. Il s'élança dans cette direction et entra dans une petite clairière à l'instant même où l'asgardien enfonçait sa hache dans la poitrine de Thanos.

Il vit le Titan tituber, parler, et lever la main. A cet instant, Steve savait qu'ils avaient échoué. Qu'il avait échoué. Et que la moitié des habitants de l'univers allaient disparaître. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui envahissait son cerveau à cet instant, la seule chose à laquelle il pensa, ce fut : pas lui.

Les mots lui échappèrent avant même qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il disait :

"Pas lui. Tout mais pas lui."

Thanos quitta Thor des yeux afin de le regarder. Il lui était difficile de parler et il paraissait presque désolé pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

"Ce n'est pas moi qui choisit."

"Faites une exception, pour lui."

"Quelqu'un d'autre devra mourir à sa place."

Thor s'était figé, une main toujours autour du manche de sa hache, mais il reprit ses esprits à cet instant. Il appuya de toutes ses forces, espérant éliminer le Titan avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Désespéré, Steve observa sans rien pouvoir faire les doigts de Thanos se toucher.

"Pas lui."

"Vous êtes un combattant valeureux, vous vous êtes bien battu. Il ne mourra pas."

Une immense lumière émergea du gantelet quand leur ennemi fit claquer ses doigts. La puissance du sort l'aveugla et ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner. Ils avaient perdu, ce monstre venait de signer l'arrêt de mort de milliards d'être vivants et ils n'avaient rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher.

La vue lui revint avant l'ouïe, et il resta quelque instants à s'observer avec Thor. Il voyait le désarroi dans les yeux de l'asgardien, l'échec également. Il savait qu'il les verrait dans son propre reflet tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

"Steve."

Il ferma les yeux brièvement. Il connaissait cette voix. Il était vivant. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir Bucky approcher, son arme à la main et de l'inquiétude dans le regard.

"Steve, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

Des cris de chagrin commençaient à se faire entendre dans la forêt autour d'eux. Des pleurs et des hurlements de rage. Des 'non,non,non' et des prénoms. Mais Bucky était là et vivant et Steve avait fait quelque chose d'horrible, mais Bucky était là et vivant, et après tout ce qu'il avait déjà sacrifié pour les autres, il avait certainement le droit d'être un peu égoïste, de penser à lui, juste une fois ?

L'inquiétude grandit sur le visage de Bucky. Il se rapprocha rapidement, ses yeux parcourant son corps à la recherche de blessures.

"Stevie. Tout va bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? Tu peux me dire ce qui ce qui s'est passé ?"

Steve secoua la tête.

Rien n'allait.

Il n'était pas blessé.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qui s'était passé. Pas maintenant.

Et pour certains détails, il ne le dirait jamais. Thor comprendrait, il garderait son secret.

Il prit son petit ami dans ses bras dès que ce dernier fut assez proche. Il le serra de toutes les forces qui lui restaient. Le bras de métal tenait encore le fusil mitrailleur, gardé le long du corps du soldat mais celui de droite était autour de sa taille.

"Steve, ce n'est pas ta faute."

Un son, moitié rire-moitie sanglot, grandement étouffé par la peau de Bucky émergea de sa gorge. Il le connaissait si bien. Il savait qu'il prendrait pour lui leur échec. Et c'était le cas. Et c'était normal. Il était leur chef, s'ils avaient échoué, c'était de sa faute. Et puis quelque part dans le monde, des gens pleuraient un proche. Des gens qui, sans sa demande, auraient encore auprès d'eux un être aimé.

Steve serra Bucky un peu plus fort contre lui. Il sentit la main de son ami glisser dans son dos, cherchant à le réconforter. Ils ne cachaient pas vraiment la nature exacte de leur relation, pas à leurs proches en tout cas, mais il était rare qu'ils la montrent de manière si explicite devant des gens.

Son silence prolongé commença à inquiéter Bucky. Il chercha à s'eloigner un peu, mais Steve resserra son étreinte. Il entendait Thor marcher derrière lui et d'autres pas traverser les sous-bois dans leur direction, mais il avait encore besoin de quelques instants. Juste quelques secondes supplémentaires à sentir la chaleur et l'odeur de la seule personne qu'il n'ai jamais aimé. Après seulement, il endosserait le costume de leader qui était le sien depuis des années, qu'il soit aux couleurs de l'Amérique ou pas. Après seulement, il ferait face à ce qui les attendait, dans ce monde où la moitié des habitants venaient d'être effacés, d'un simple claquement de doigts.

Il ne lâcha Bucky que lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Natasha derrière lui. Il ne chercha même pas à retenir son soupir de soulagement quand il la vit, blessée mais debout, aux côtés de Thor. Après ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble ces dernières années, l'ex-agent russe était devenue une amie proche, sa perte l'aurait profondément affecté. Il pensa à Sam, Rhodey, Clint, Bruce, Wanda, même à Stark et à tous leurs proches. Combien d'entre eux avaient survécus ? Combien n'avaient pas eu sa chance ? Combien n'avaient pas pu négocier comme lui pour sauver l'amour de leur vie ?

Les yeux de Natasha passaient de lui à Bucky et elle s'approcha d'eux. Elle les prit dans ses bras à tour de rôle, murmurant dans l'oreille de Steve :

"Dieu merci, vous êtes vivants," puis après une pause, elle ajouta, "tous les deux. "

Quand elle se recula, il vit dans ses yeux ce qu'elle avait craint : que Bucky ne survive pas et que Steve préfère le rejoindre que de continuer. Elle connaissait - elle était probablement la seule avec Sam - la véritable raison qui l'avait fait se jeter dans l'Arctique avec la Walkyrie. Que dirait-elle si elle apprenait ce qu'il avait fait ?

D'autres pas approchaient et ils allaient falloir que quelqu'un les guide, les dirige. Après avoir serré la main de Bucky une dernière fois, il s'avanca vers les bruits de pas. Comme d'habitude, son petit ami lui emboita le pas, à sa gauche, à moins d'un mètre. Rhodey apparut quelques secondes plus tard et ses premiers mots furent :

"Vous avez vu Sam ?"

Sa gorge se serra. Il porta la main à son oreillette :

"Sam ? Tu m'entends ?"

Rien.

"Sam ?"

Rien que le silence. Il regarda Rhodey et secoua la tête. Même si ce n'était pas cette vie qu'il avait échangée, c'était de sa faute. Sans lui, Sam serait resté à Washington. Il n'aurait pas passé les dernières années à se cacher, il ne serait pas mort au milieu de cette forêt. Le poids de toutes ses erreurs commençait à s'entasser sur ses épaules et il n'était pas certain que la force que lui avait offert le sérum lui permettrait de le supporter.

D'autres personnes apparurent. Bruce dans l'armure Hulkbuster, ce drôle de raton laveur qui s'essuyait le nez sur la fourrure de son bras, des larmes au coin des yeux, des guerriers du Wakanda et, quand ils émergèrent enfin des arbres, Okoye en pleurs.

T'Challa…

La chef des Dora Milaje se redressa de toute sa hauteur quand elle les vit. Elle planta sa lance au sol et dit, d'une voix brisée par les sanglots :

"Le roi … le roi est mort."

Elle ferma ensuite les yeux extrêmement fort et serra la mâchoire. Quand elle souleva ses paupières, il ne restait plus que de la détermination dans son regard.

"Nous devons trouver Shuri. Si elle est vivante, elle est la nouvelle reine du Wakanda. Nous devons la protéger."

Steve acquiesça. Cela leur donnerait un but à tous, les aiderait à surmonter le choc, du moins pour les heures à venir. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la ville, suivant ses ordres sans aucune discussion. Heureusement, les monstres qui les avaient attaqués avaient tous disparus, ne laissant que les cadavres de leurs soldats tombés. Ils traversèrent la vaste plaine autrefois verdoyante qui séparait la foret de la ville. Okoye envoya les guerriers qui les avaient rejoints pour aider ceux qui étaient blessés.

Thor les quitta à ce moment, leur annonçant qu'il partait retrouver Jane pour la mettre à l'abri et qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard.

Quand il entrèrent dans la ville, ils furent accueilli par des pleurs et des cris. Combien de scènes de ce genre allaient-ils croiser dans les semaines à venir ? Des villes où chacun avait perdu un conjoint, un enfant, un parent …

Okoye les guida à travers les rues jusqu'au palais. Pendant tout ce temps, Bucky resta à ses côtés, une présence rassurante et indispensable. Steve ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait pu faire partie de ces gens. En fait, il faisait partie de ces gens. Il avait perdu des proches, et d'autres deuils l'attendaient, il le savait, mais le plus important était juste là. Sam avait appelé cela 'codépendance' et il avait essayé de le mettre en garde, lui avait dit que ce n'était pas sain. Mais Bucky avait toujours été le centre de son univers, comme il avait été le sien.

Il arrivèrent au palais, Okoye y entra et se dirigea immédiatement vers le laboratoire de Shuri. Dans le couloir menant à la pièce où elle avait tenté de séparer la gemme de Vision, ils virent les cadavres de plusieurs Dora Milaje. Leur chef passa à leurs côtés et la seule réaction qu'elle laissa apparaître fut un raidissement de sa nuque. Il ne disparut que lorsqu'elle vit Shuri, blessée mais vivante. La jeune fille se jeta dans les bras de la guerrière, parlant d'une voix précipitée :

« Okoye, je n'arrive pas à joindre T'Challa. Tu l'as vu ? Il va bien ? Ce monstre est venu ici. Je n'ai rien pu faire, je suis désolée, j'ai essayé. Où est mon frère ? Je me suis évanouie et quand je me suis réveillée, personne ne me répondait. Pourtant mes appareils fonctionnent, j'ai tout vérifié. Emmène moi voir mon frère, je dois comprendre pourquoi les communications ne passent pas. Attend moi, je vais aller prendre quelques outils. »

Quand la jeune fille tenta de s'éloigner, Okoye la retint par le bras.

« Okoye, je dois …. »

Sa voix s'éteignit quand elle vit la guerrière secouer la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Elle porta ses mains à la bouche, un son aigu et empli de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle s'écroula au sol. Okoye la rejoignit, la serrant dans ses bras et murmurant des mots de réconfort contre ses cheveux. Steve détourna le regard et entraîna les autres dans le couloir. Les deux femmes n'avaient pas besoin que des presque inconnus soient témoins de ce moment.

Il s'appuya sur un des murs, à quelques mètres de la porte et Bucky vint l'y rejoindre. Natasha s'installa du côté opposé, avec Rhodey. Bruce se mit a faire les cent pas, passant entre eux à chaque aller et retour. Le raton-laveur se tenait plus loin, silencieux.

Steve leva la tête vers le plafond et ferma les yeux. La présence de Bucky a ses côtés était rassurante, il ne l'avait pas perdu encore une fois. Il sentit son petit ami s'appuyer sur son épaule en un geste de support silencieux et pour au moins la millième fois, il se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour le mériter.

Bucky était parfait. Il était tellement fort, il avait vécu tellement d'horreur. Cela ne l'avait pas empêcher de faire le choix de retourner en cryo, parce qu'il était un danger pour les autres et qu'il ne voulait pas les blesser. Il n'était lui-même que depuis quelques semaines et pourtant, il l'avait suivi dans cette bataille, comme il l'avait suivi à la poursuite d'HYDRA après Azzano. Steve ne faisait que l'amener vers sa mort et pourtant il était toujours là, le soutenant.

Il était si courageux, c'est lui qui aurait du prendre sa place depuis toutes ces années. Bucky n'aurait pas négocié avec Thanos. Il n'aurait pas condamné un innocent pour sauver son petit ami. Non pas qu'il l'aime moins, mais il aurait eu le courage de faire ce qui était juste, de laisser le hasard, la providence ou une quelconque entité cosmique, décider de ceux qui pourraient vivre. Il aurait probablement honte de Steve s'il apprenait ce qu'il avait fait.

D'un seul coup, la présence rassurante de Bucky, son support inconditionnel, le contact simple entre leurs deux bras devinrent un poids. Steve ne les méritait pas, il ne le méritait pas. Il inspira brusquement à cette découverte, ouvrant les yeux pour trouver son petit ami en train de l'observer, la tête penchée sur le côté et les sourcils froncés.

"Quel est le problème,Steve ?"

Pendant quelques secondes, la confiance et l'amour qu'il vit dans les yeux clairs de Bucky lui firent oublier ce qu'il avait fait. Mais bien trop rapidement, la honte le rattrapa et il fut obligé de détourner les yeux. Il n'avait jamais pu cacher quoi que ce soit à l'autre homme, même lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, mais il était hors de question que ce secret lui échappe. Bucky le quitterait. Pire, il le détesterait et il ne le regarderait plus qu'avec dégoût. Il savait à quel point le regard bleu acier du soldat pouvait devenir plus glacial que les eaux de l'Arctique, il les avait vu, quand il était encore le Soldat de l'hivers. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de les avoir à nouveau fixé sur lui.

"Steve, tout va bien ?"

Cette fois, c'était Natasha. Elle s'était approchée, l'observant avec attention. Il devait se ressaisir, s'il avait une infime probabilité de réussir à cacher la vérité à son amant, il n'avait aucune chance de faire de même avec l'ex-espionne.

"J'ai juste mal au crâne. Il faut retrouver et rassembler toutes les personnes susceptibles de nous aider. Le monde va sombrer dans le chaos, nous devons absolument faire ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour l'en empêcher. Nous n'avons pas pu sauver la moitié de ses habitants, il est hors de question que plus de gens meurent à cause de cet échec. "

Il s'était légèrement éloigné de Bucky et ce dernier se rapprocha, une main tendue vers lui.

"Je pense que nous devrions attendre quelques heures avant de décider de quoi que ce soit."

Steve se déplaça, évitant ainsi que son petit ami ne le touche. Il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer la lueur de peine que son geste fit naître dans ses yeux.

"Et laissez plus de gens mourir ? Non, nous devons décider de la suite maintenant."

Natasha intervint à nouveau :

"Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Barnes, nous devrions nous laisser quelques heures, essayer de contacter nos alliés avant de prendre une décision. Je sais comment joindre Clint, et nous devrions faire de même avec Fury et Maria. Et puis nous sommes tous épuisés, autant physiquement que mentalement."

Steve ne voulait pas rester ici à ne rien faire, même quelques heures. Pas avec Bucky qui l'observait avec inquiétude. Dès qu'ils seraient seuls, il commencerait à le bombarder de questions et le blond lui avouerait ce qu'il avait fait et il perdrait tout. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Bruce fut plus rapide :

"La moindre des choses serait d'attendre que la situation ici se stabilise. C'est nous qui avons amené la guerre dans ce pays, nous ne pouvons le laisser sans être certain que la nouvelle dirigeante ai pris les choses en main."

Une nouvelle vague de honte le submergea. Il avait amené la guerre aux portes du Wakanda, un pays qui avait vécu caché et en paix pendant des siècles. Toutes ses décisions jusqu'ici étaient mauvaises, il devrait probablement arrêter d'en prendre et laisser les autres décider. Il hocha la tête.

'"Okay, on attend ici pour le moment. Nat, essaie de joindre Clint, Fury et Hill, voir s'ils vont bien et où ils sont. Et s'ils ont un plan. Bruce, rejoins leur hôpital, je suis certain qu'il seront heureux d'avoir un médecin supplémentaire."

"Je ne suis pas ce genre de médecin …"

"Je t'ai vu recoudre Tony assez souvent pour savoir que tu es capable d'apporter les premiers soins comme n'importe quel professionel. Ils auront besoin de toute l'aide possible."

Il se tourna ensuite vers Bucky :

"Buck, de nous tous, c'est toi qui connais le mieux les environs. Emmène," il se tourna vers le raton-laveur qui se tenait à l'écart. Il leva les yeux vers eux et annonça :

"Rocket."

"Emmène Rocket avec toi. Rassemblez les gardes. Sécurisez le palais."

"Si tu crois que je vas te laisser seul, tu rêves."

Ils avaient eu cette conversation des milliers de fois déjà et, quelque part cela, le rassurait. Ils allaient s'en sortir, ils étaient plus solides que ca. Il se tairait à jamais et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. C'est avec l'esprit un peu plus calme qu'il insista :

"C'est pourtant ce que je te demande. Juste quelques heures. Dès que nous y verrons plus clair, nous déciderons de la suite des opérations."

Il était évident que cela ne plaisait pas à son petit ami, mais cette fois - comme toutes les autres fois - il finirait par obtempérer, non sans avoir pointé toutes les raisons qui faisait de cette idée, la plus stupide des idées.

Steve fut surpris lorsque, au lieu de commencer a maugréer, Bucky l'attrapa par le devant de son costume et l'attira à lui pour déposer un bref baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Je pars, mais uniquement si tu me promets que tu restes ici tant que je ne suis pas revenu."

Il hocha de la tête et quelques secondes plus tard, son petit ami et Rocket avaient disparu au bout du couloir.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tout le monde
> 
> Me revoilà déjà. Ce texte refuse de me laisser tranquille et il est déjà plus long que ce que j'avais imaginé au départ. Enfin, on ne se refait pas.
> 
> J'ai remarqué quelques fautes et typos dans le chapitre précédant, je vais aller corriger cela dès que j'aurai terminé cette histoire. Dans deux chapitres, je pense.
> 
> Je vous laisse vous torturer avec notre idiot et sa culpabilité, moi je vais écrire la suite.
> 
> Bonne lecture

Steve resta seul avec Rhodey. Le silence n'était brisé que par la discussion entre Shuri et Okoye dans la pièce à côté. Elles parlaient à voix basse mais sa super ouïe lui permettait de les entendre comme si elles étaient à côté de lui.

Parfois il maudissait les capacités que lui avaient apportées le sérum. A cet instant, il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre leur peine et leur douleur. La sienne, couplée à un profond sentiment de culpabilité, menaçait déjà de le submerger. Et percevoir le désarroi qu'emettait Rhodey n'aidait pas.

Après cinq minutes d'attente, Steve était déjà au bord de l'explosion. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il bouge, qu'il ai un but, un objectif. Natasha était partie pour tenter de joindre leurs alliés et il devrait au moins attendre son retour et ses informations avant de décider de la suite des opérations.

"Steve."

C'était Bucky, dans son oreillette. Son rythme cardiaque doubla et il porta la main à l'appareil.

"Tout va bien ?"

"Oui, aucun problème. Les wakandais sont un peuple courageux. Nous ne rencontrons que des gens prêt à aider. "

"Bien. Continue à surveiller les alentours. J'attends Natasha, ainsi que Okoye et Shuri, et nous prendrons une décision."

Pendant quelques secondes, la ligne resta silencieuse, puis Bucky reprit la parole à voix basse :

"Stevie, tu es seul ?"

Il leva les yeux vers Rhodey.

"Non."

"Bien. Je sais que ca ne va pas te plaire et que c'est contre ta nature, mais tu vas te taire et m'écouter. Tu n'es pas responsable, tu -"

"Bucky."

"Tais-toi, bordel.  _Tu_ n'es pas responsable. Tu as fait de ton mieux, nous avons tous fait de notre mieux. Parfois, on ne peut pas gagner et je refuse de te voir te torturer pendant des mois à cause de ça. "

Il devait y avoir quelque chose sur son visage, car Rhodey s'éloigna à ce moment. Steve chuchota :

"Mais c'est moi qui -"

"C'est toi rien du tout ! Tu as toujours pris toute la misère du monde sur tes épaules, Steve, même lorsque tu faisais moins d'un mètre et quinze kilos. Tu te souviens de la petite Vicky ?"

"Je ne vois pas le rapport. Elle …"

"Moi je le vois. Tu t'en souviens ?"

"Oui. je n'ai pas pu -"

"Elle est tombé d'un arbre alors que tu étais a plusieurs dizaines de mètres en train de dessiner. Tu n'étais pas responsable d'elle, ni de la surveiller. Tu lui tournais le dos, espèce d'idiot. Et quand elle a crié, il était déjà trop tard, personne n'aurait pu la rattraper. Mais toi, tu es resté à côté d'elle le temps qu'on aille chercher les secours, tu lui as parlé et tu lui a montré tes dessins, tu l'as même accompagné chez le docteur pour qu'il puisse mettre sa jambe dans le platre. Je me souviens qu'elle ne voulait plus te lâcher la main. Et qu'elle t'a suivi partout, tout le reste de l'été. Tu ne l'as pas sauvé de sa chute, Stevie. Tu ne le pouvais pas, mais ce que tu as fait ensuite, c'était tout aussi admirable."

"Bucky."

"Ferme la ! Tu vas recommencer tu m'entends ? Tu vas accompagner et aider ceux qui en ont besoin, comme Vicky. Tu ne pourras pas empêcher qu'il souffrent mais tu vas faire tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour alléger leur douleur au maximum. Parce que c'est la personne que tu es et que tu es incapable de penser à toi, quand d'autres sont dans le besoin. Tu t'occupes du monde et moi, je m'occupe de toi. Compris ?"

La gorge serrée, Steve répondit :

"Compris."

"Bien. Je vais rejoindre Rocket - d'ailleurs un raton-laveur qui parle, dans quel monde vivons-nous ? - contacte moi dès que tu as du nouveau."

Et il coupa la ligne, laissant Steve seul avec ses pensées. Heureusement que son petit ami était là, il ne savait pas s'il aurait supporté de continuer sans lui, pas avec le poids de l'échec qui menaçait de le clouer au sol.

Ces idées noires étaient en train de l'envahir quand Shuri et Okoye apparurent sur le pas de la yeux étaient rouges mais elles avaient toutes deux des expressions déterminées sur le visage. Ce fut la plus jeune qui parla :

"Je vais devoir prendre la parole devant notre peuple. Le plus tôt sera le mieux, mais je veux vous voir, avec vos compagnons avant. Pouvez vous rassembler tout le monde dans le laboratoire principal ?"

"Bien entendu. Laissez moi cinq minutes."

Il avait enfin quelque chose de concret à faire. Il trouva Rhodey dans la salle suivante et l'envoya prévenir Bruce. Il contacta ensuite Bucky qui se mit immédiatement en chemin. Puis, il se mit à la recherche de Natasha.

Il la trouva sur une des terrasses donnant sur la ville, une main sur la rambarde. Il s'appuya à côté d'elle, tournant le dos à la cité.

"Tu as réussi à les joindre ?"

"J'ai eu Clint. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle, mais Laura et les enfants vont bien. Il retourne chez lui afin de vérifier que tout est en ordre avant de nous rejoindre. Je dois le recontacter quand nous aurons décidé de notre destination."

C'était une bonne nouvelle. Steve savait à quel point l'archer et sa famille comptait pour Natasha. Qu'ils soient tous sains et sauf était réélement un petit miracle. Pourtant le visage de l'ex-espionne était fermé. Le reste des nouvelles ne serait pas aussi bon.

"Hill ? Fury ?"

Elle secoua la tête.

"Aucun des deux."

"Une chance pour que ton moyen de les contacter soit déconnecté ou qu'ils les ai changé ?"

"Aucun. J'ai utilisé la ligne d'urgence. Si l'un d'entre eux était vivant, ils auraient répondu."

Perdre Hill ou Fury aurait été un coup dur, mais leur disparition conjointe leur coupait l'accès à des ressources dont ils avaient un besoin vital. Sans compter qu'ils s'étaient côtoyés pendant des années.

Ils restèrent silencieux après cela, mais il espérait que sa présence apporterait un peu de soutien à Nat. Hill était son amie et Fury avait, par certains côtés, représenté une figure paternelle pour l'ex-espionne russe.

Quand il vit Bucky apparaitre sur le pas de la porte, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Nat et lui dit :

"La nouvelle souveraine du Wakanda nous attend, tu nous rejoins ?"

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, triste mais déterminée, comme eux tous.

"Ca va aller. Je te suis."

Sur le trajet vers le laboratoire, ils trouvèrent Rhodey qui revenait de l'hopital.

"Banner préfère rester là-bas afin d'aider. Il a dit que de toute façon, il vous faisait confiance pour prendre la meilleur décision. Il nous suivra quoi que nous fassions."

Steve n'était pas certain que le laisser choisir soit une bonne idée, mais ils devaient avancer.

"Ok. Nous le tiendrons au courant."

Ils entrèrent dans le laboratoire où se trouvait Shuri, accompagnée de sa mère, d'Okoye et de plusieurs Dora Milaje. La jeune femme semblait encore très pale, mais il était évident que la présence de l'ancienne reine l'aidait beaucoup.

Steve s'approcha et inclina la tête devant les femmes rassemblées. Toutes les regardaient avec une forme de sérénité qu'il leur enviait. Il se sentait tellement perdu et ses sentiments étaient en conflits perpétuels les uns avec les autres.

"Je sais que nous ne vous avons apporté que le deuil et la ruine, je m'en excuse."

"T'Challa …. et le Wakanda ont décidés d'ouvrir leurs portes. Ce n'est pas une décision que nous regrettons. Nous faisons partie du monde et nous vivrons notre deuil avec le reste de l'humanité, au lieu de le faire enfermé derrière nos barrières. Nous ne sommes pas à plaindre."

Il ne pouvait que saluer tant de courage.

"Acceptez quand même mes plus sincères condoléances pour vos pertes. Pour T'Challa. Je ne l'ai cotoyé que peu de temps, mais ce qu'il a fait pour moi, ce que vous m'avez rendu, je ne pourrai jamais vous remercier assez pour cela."

Les yeux de Shuri se tournèrent vers Bucky, derrière lui.

"Vous ne nous devez rien. Je n'ai fait que réparer une injustice et permettre de réunir deux personnes qui le méritent."

Il inclina à nouveau la tête. Il n'était pas certain de cette dernière affirmation, pas pour lui en tout cas, mais ce pays se relèverait, avec une telle personne à sa tête cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Shuri reprit la parole :

"Malheureusement, mon peuple souffre et je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils soient tous capables de voir ce que je vois. De comprendre que nous aurions tout autant souffert, même si cette bataille avait eu lieu a des milliers de kilomètres du Wakanda. Je ne peux pas vous offrir l'hospitalité, pas dans les conditions actuelles. Tant que la cérémonie du combat rituel n'aura pas eu lieu, je ne suis pas la dirigeante officielle de ce pays. "

"Nous allons partir alors. Mais si jamais vous avez besoin de nous, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter. "

"Je peux vous fournir plusieurs navettes et des armes si vous le souhaitez, bien entendu le bras de Loup Blanc lui appartient, ainsi que les boucliers que mon frère vous a offert. Je peux également vous équiper de moyens de communication plus sophistiqués que vos actuels. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir faire plus. T'Challa aurait …."

Sa voix craqua à cet instant, et Okoye posa une main de réconfort sur le dos de la jeune fille pendant que sa mère lui caressait l'épaule.

Bucky prit la parole derrière lui :

"Il a toujours été fier de toi. Cela s'entendait dans chacun de ses mots, c'est toi qui a fabriqué ceci," il leva sa main gauche, " et c'est toi qui ma fait redevenir qui j'étais. Pleure ton frère, mais ne crois pas un seul instant qu'il aurait été déçu de tes choix. "

Il s'approcha de la future reine et Steve se rendit compte à cet instant d'à quel point elle était jeune. Son petit ami se pencha à l'oreille de Shuri et lui murmura quelques mots. Les larmes apparurent dans ses yeux, mais elle les retint, releva la tête et parla d'une voix plus assurée :

"Tout sera prêt dans une heure. "

Quand leur petit groupe quitta le labo, Rhodey posa la question que tout le monde attendait :

"Alors, nous allons où ?"

La réponse était tellement évidente que personne ne la discuta :

"A la maison, on retourne au complexe Stark."

**ooOoo**

Comme Shuri l'avait promis, ils avaient embarqué une heure plus tard. N'ayant que Natasha capable de piloter, ils avaient fait le choix de repartir avec le Quinjet avec lequel ils étaient arrivés.

L'atmosphère dans le véhicule était tendue. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait dormi depuis quarante-huit heures et la fatigue se faisait sentir. Pourtant seul Bruce s'était endormi, allongé sur un des fauteuils du cockpit, après avoir échangé quelques mots à voix basse avec Natasha.

Steve savait qu'elle avait souffert de la disparition du docteur, même si elle l'avait caché aussi bien que toutes ses autres blessures. Il espérait que son retour lui permettrait d'oublier un peu de cette douleur. Leur première rencontre, la veille, avait été extrêmement tendue, mais cela semblait s'être légèrement arrangé.

Rocket et Rhodey étaient en train de discuter armes et amélioration dans le fond de l'appareil. Le raton-laveur semblait être un ingénieur en armement et il démontait / remontait des pièces détachées qu'il avait trouvées dans les coffres au dessus de lui. Steve supposait qu'il resterait avec eux le temps que Thor ou ses amis, qui étaient partis poursuivre Thanos, reviennent, s'ils revenaient un jour.

Bucky était installé sur un des sièges qui longeait le flanc du Quinjet. Il le regardait faire les cent pas dans l'appareil avec une inquiétude croissante. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils avaient decollé et le trajet devrait durer une partie de la nuit. Il savait qu'il devrait se reposer un peu, essayer de dormir, mais il était incapable de se poser.

La culpabilité, la peur que quiconque découvre ce qu'il avait fait, menaçaient de l'étouffer. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de rejoindre Bucky, de s'asseoir à côté de lui et de laisser sa présence effacer toutes ces pensées négatives. Mais il ne méritait pas le moindre soulagement. Les gens qui avaient perdu un proche à cause de lui n'en aurait aucun, il leur avait pris quelqu'un qu'ils aimaient, quelqu'un qui leur était peut-être aussi vital que Bucky l'était pour lui. Non il n'avait pas le droit d'oublier, il devait garder cette souffrance vive et présente. Pour ne pas oublier.

"Steve, viens t'asseoir, tu me donnes le tournis."

La voix de son petit ami était lasse mais ferme. Steve jeta un coup d'oeil dans sa direction. Il avait les jambes tendues devant lui et la tête posée sur la paroi de l'appareil. Ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés mais ils suivaient chacun de ses gestes.

Steve continuait à se déplacer dans l'espace réduit du Quinjet. Il devait trouver quelque chose à faire, n'importe quoi. Il alluma un des ordinateurs de l'appareil et se mit à regarder les dernières informations disponibles. Le monde était encore en train de s'interroger sur ce qui s'était passé, plusieurs chefs d'états avaient disparus et les théories les plus folles commençaient à se répandre sur internet. Ils devraient probablement faire une annonce dès qu'ils seraient de retour à New York. Ce qu'ils diraient était encore un mystère, mais ils ne pouvaient laisser le reste du monde dans l'ignorance.

Il éteignit l'écran moins de cinq minutes après l'avoir allumé et reprit son trajet entre le cockpit et l'arrière du véhicule. La voix de Bucky ressemblait plus à un grognement lorsqu'il parla la seconde fois :

'"Pose ton cul Rogers, ou c'est moi qui vais le faire pour toi."

Sa réplique sortit sans même qu'il y réflechisse, leurs chamailleries aussi naturelles que le fait de respirer :

"J'aimerai bien te voir essayer."

Bucky ouvrit les yeux .

"Tu crois que j'en suis incapable parce que tu ne fais plus cinquante kilos tout mouillé ? Je te connais par coeur, depuis des années, je sais tous tes points faible et je n'aurai aucun remord à me servir de chacun d'entre eux. Maintenant, tu poses ton immense carcasse et tu prends un peu de repos."

Steve s'arrêta devant son petit ami. Il avait raison, il devrait se reposer un peu, il aurait besoin de toutes ses forces une fois arrivé à destination. Il serait incapable de dormir, pas avec la tempête de sentiments qui avait pris place dans son crane, mais il pourrait au moins laisser son corps souffler un peu.

Il regarda quelques secondes la place à côté de Bucky, mais fit demi-tour et s'installa en face de lui. Ce dernier se redressa et se pencha vers lui, les bras croisés sur ses propres genoux , il semblait en colère :

"A quoi tu joues, Rogers ?"

"Je me repose, Buck."

"De là-bas ? "

Ils avaient toujours été proches, même avant que leur relations devienne celle qu'elle était actuellement : constament ensemble, continuellement à se toucher, s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre, un bras autour d'une épaule, un genou pressé contre une cuisse… La place de Steve était, par défaut, à côté de Bucky.

"Tu l'as dit toi même, nous avons besoin de nous reposer."

Steve baissa le regard, mais il vit quand même la peine et l'incompréhension apparaître dans les yeux de son petit ami. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ferma les paupières.

Bucky était beaucoup moins assuré quand il recommença à parler:

"Stevie, quel est le problème ?"

Si seulement il pouvait lui dire. Ils s'étaient toujours tout raconté et garder le secret de ce qu'il avait fait était plus douloureux que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Mais il ne pouvait pas le perdre, ce serait la goutte d'eau de trop. Son petit ami avait raison, le monde avait besoin de lui et lui, il avait besoin de Bucky. Il serait incapable de fonctionner sans lui. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas accepter le réconfort que l'autre homme lui offrait, pas pour le moment :

"Il n'y a aucun problème."

"A part le fait que tu restes le plus éloigné possible de moi et que tu refuses le moindre contact depuis que nous sommes sortis de cette forêt, tu veux dire ?"

Steve grimaça. Bien entendu que Bucky avait remarqué. Il remarquait toujours tout, surtout quand cela touchait le blond. Incapable de faire face à ce qu'il savait trouver sur le visage de son petit ami, il garda les yeux fermés.

"Tu t'imagines des choses, j'essaie de me reposer."

"Bien ! Mais si tu crois que cette discussion est terminée, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil. Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui te dérange, que tu le veuilles ou non."

Et c'était bien le problème.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde.
> 
> Et de trois.
> 
> Ce texte refuse de me laisser tranquille et il gonfle au fur et à mesure que je l'écris. Steve et Bucky ont besoin de temps, de quelques instants volés, et je pense que j'ai tout autant besoin de leur laisser. Cette fic devait faire environ 5000 mots et elle a déjà presque atteint le double. Je devrais en avoir l'habitude, jamais aucun de mes textes ne reste dans les clous, mais je suis toujours étonnée de la manière dont ils m'échappent.
> 
> On verra ce que nos deux idiots (enfin surtout Steve pour le coup) ont prévu pour la suite, mais je pense avoir encore un, voire deux chapitres à écrire avant de terminer cette petite thérapie.
> 
>  
> 
> Je vous laisse profiter du calme avant la tempête.
> 
> Bonne lecture

Ils arrivèrent au complexe en pleine nuit. Rien n'avait changé depuis qu'ils en étaient parti moins de trois jours auparavant. Enfin plutôt, tout avait changé, mais cela ne se voyait pas.

Natasha posa l'appareil sur le toit et ils sortirent tous à la suite de Rhodey. En l'absence de Stark, c'était lui qui dirigeait les lieux. Les bâtiments étaient vides, cet endroit qui représentait autrefois le centre des opérations des Avengers n'était plus qu'un coquille, hantée par ceux qui avaient signé les accords.

Pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de conférence principale, Steve se demanda si Tony était toujours vivant. D'après Bruce, il s'était embarqué avec le gamin-araignée et un magicien dans un vaisseau spatial. Ils n'avaient plus eu de nouvelles, d'aucun d'entre eux. Malgré ses différents avec le milliardaire, Steve espérait qu'il allait bien, où qu'il soit. Et qu'il arriverait à revenir sur Terre, ils auraient besoin de toute l'aide disponible et Stark était un atout indéniable.

Les lieux n'avaient pas changé durant sa cavale et il fut pris d'un puissant sentiment de nostalgie. Il avait rencontré des gens exceptionnels ici, il s'était battu à leurs côtés, avait créé des liens. Il y avait trouvé un but, quelque chose qu'il aimait faire, que ce soit partir en mission, qu'il avait choisit lui-même, ou entraîner de nouvelles recrues.

Et tout s'était arrêté avec les accords et la réapparition de Bucky. Non pas qu'il agirait différemment si la situation se représentait, Bucky passerait toujours en premier, quelque soit le prix à payer.

Pendant tous ces mois de cavale, il avait espéré pouvoir amener son petit ami ici. Cet endroit avait été ce qui ressemblait le plus à une maison depuis qu'il avait quitté New York pour rejoindre le front lors de la seconde guerre mondiale. Dommage que les circonstances lui permettant d'excauser ce souhait soient aussi douloureuses.

Les lumières du complexe s'allumaient sur leur passage et ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la salle de conférence. Rhodey brancha immédiatement l'écran géant au fond de la salle et ils observèrent quelques minutes les différentes vidéos qui y étaient affichées. Il y avait tellement à faire qu'il envisagea quelques secondes d'envoyer tout le monde récupérer de l'équipement puis de repartir directement. Mais ils étaient tous épuisés et ils devaient dormir avant d'envisager d'aider quiconque. Heureusement, il y avait de nombreux quartiers d'habitation dans le complexe, il éteingit l'écran et se tourna vers les autres :

"Nous ne ferons rien sans un peu de repos. Ca ne sert à rien de continuer à regarder ces vidéos. Rhodey, quelles chambres sont libres ? "

"Les votres sont toutes restées telles que vous les avez laissées. Les codes d'accès sont inchangés."

Cette nouvelle laissa Steve, Natasha et Bruce sans voix. Cela faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient pas mis les pieds ici. Rhodey remarqua leur choc et haussa des épaules :

"Tony a menacé des centaines de fois de tout coller aux puces après votre combat à l'aéroport et la Sibérie, mais il ne l'a jamais fait. Il a continué à y envoyer l'équipe de nettoyage une fois par semaine."

Le silence devint pesant. Jusqu'à ce que Bruce le brise :

"Je suis certain qu'il va bien et qu'il est déjà en train de bricoler quelque chose pour rentrer. Il va encore arriver comme une fleur et nous proposer des solutions plus dingues les unes que les autres. Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai besoin de dormir, alors je vous abandonne. Réveillez moi si les choses bougent."

Il se releva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant qu'il ne sorte, Natasha lui emboîta le pas :

"Je t'accompagne. Ce vol a fini de m'achever."

Bruce se figea et regarda la jeune femme avec un semblant de panique dans les yeux. Bucky les observa s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers Steve, un sourcil levé. Le blond haussa les épaules :

"Longue histoire, je te raconterai."

"Mais pas maintenant. Là tu vas me montrer tes quartiers, nous allons dormir un peu et décider demain matin de la suite des opérations."

Avant même qu'il ne puisse protester, Bucky l'avait pris par le bras et le tirait vers la sortie. Steve suivit son petit ami sans broncher pendant quelques mètres, puis il le força à s'arrêter.

"Attend Bucky, je ne peux pas aller dormir. Il y a trop de choses à faire. "

"Tu ne feras rien dans cet état, Steve. Tu tombes de sommeil. Tu l'as dit toi même, nous devrions tous dormir un peu et puis, tu oublies ce que tu nous répétais à longueur de temps, aux commandos hurlants et à moi-meme : se reposer faisait autant partie de la réussite d'une mission que le reste de sa préparation."

Il n'avait pas tord. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à suivre Bucky. Il n'avait pas le droit de se coucher à ses côtés, de profiter de sa présence et de sa chaleur. Pas avec ce qu'il avait fait.

"Tu as raison, je vais aller demander où tu peux t'installer, tu te reposeras mieux dans tes propres quartiers."

Il se dirigea à nouveau vers la salle de conférence, mais le soldat le rattrapa par le bras. Il avait l'air furieux :

"A quoi tu joues, Steve ?"

Il n'avait jamais su mentir, alors ce qui sortit de ses lèvres n'était pas crédible, même à ses propres oreilles :

"A rien, tu dormiras mieux, c'est tout."

Cela ne fit qu'empirer la colère de Bucky.

"C'est des conneries et tu le sais. On a du passer en tout soixante-douze heures ensemble depuis que je suis sorti de cryo. Si tu penses que je vais aller dormir tout seul, alors que je pourrai partager un lit avec toi, c'est que le coup que tu as reçu sur la tête était plus grave que ce que l'on pensait."

Derrière la colère légitime de son petit ami, Steve vit également de l'inquiétude et de l'incompréhension. Bucky le connaissait par coeur et son comportement actuel ne devait faire aucun sens. Il n'avait jamais cherché à le repousser. Même quand son amant devenait téméraire - ils avaient failli se faire attraper tant de fois durant la guerre, et quel bordel cela aurait fait, Captain America et son sergent partageant un lit - Steve ne lui avait jamais dit non.

Il savait qu'il ne dirait pas non cette fois non plus, pas avec la peine qui en train de prendre la place de la colère. Après un soupir, il lâcha :

"Je suis juste fatigué. Suis moi."

Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'appartement qu'il avait occupé lorsqu'il faisait encore partie des Avengers. Rhodey avait dit vrai, il était dans l'état dans lequel il l'avait laissé, le matin où il s'était envolé pour retrouver Bucky. Même son carnet de croquis était à sa place, posé sur la table basse, il y avait aussi la corbeille de fruits frais que le staff déposait chaque semaine sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Pendant quelques instants, Steve s'imagina qu'il revenait de Sibérie, avec Bucky, avec Tony. Que les choses s'étaient déroulées différemment, qu'il n'avait pas passé les dernières années comme un fugitif pendant que son petit ami restait enfermé dans un caisson cryogénique.

Pendant quelques instants, il oublia que la moitié des habitants de l'univers avait disparu, que beaucoup de ses amis étaient morts, qu'il avait échangé une vie innocente pour en sauver une autre.

Mais très rapidement, la fatigue et l'énormité de ce qu'il avait fait firent éclater l'illusion en morceaux. Il se tourna vers Bucky qui explorait l'appartement : la pièce de vie avec la cuisine au fond et le coin télé, le mur de droite où Steve avait installé son chevalet et ses peintures et, à l'opposé, les deux portes menant à l'unique chambre et à la salle de bain.

Steve le laissa faire le tour et se dirigea vers la chambre. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se changer au Wakanda et il n'avait qu'une envie : enlever son costume inconfortable et sale, prendre une douche, mettre des vêtements propres et se coucher. Il ouvrit la porte de son armoire et y trouva tous ses habits, lavés, repassés et rangés. Il attrapa deux boxers et deux T-shirt - Bucky allait devoir porter ses habits pour le moment - et déposa un ensemble sur le lit. Ce dernier était propre, même si les draps n'étaient pas aussi tendus que lorsque c'était lui qui le faisait.

Quand il retourna dans le salon, Bucky était en train de feuilleter son carnet de croquis. Il leva les yeux, tourna le cahier pour que Steve voit le dessin et dit d'une voix amusée :

"Tes collègues savent que tu dessines des hommes nus ?"

Steve ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il avait commencé ce carnet à une période où Bucky lui manquait particulièrement, quelques mois après le projet Insight, quand il ignorait s'il était toujours vivant et où il se cachait. Il avait rempli des pages et des pages de croquis de l'autre homme. Dans certains, il avait son apparence de Washington, cheveux longs et barbe naissante, mais pour d'autres, Steve avait puisé dans sa mémoire et l'avait dessiné avant la mission dans les Alpes, à New York ou pendant la guerre.

Et une nuit particulière, quand Natasha et Bruce avaient passés la soirée à chuchoter dans un coin, quand Stark les avait quitté en coup de vent, rejoignant Pepper pour un dîner romantique dans un restaurant hors de prix et que Vision et Wanda avaient préféré s'isoler, la solitude avait été trop lourde.

Il avait alors dessiné Bucky, comme il s'en souvenait, la nuit avant qu'il ne parte pour la guerre : nu dans le lit qu'ils partageaient, une cigarette aux lèvres et la peur qu'il essayait de cacher derrière de la désinvolture et des paroles qu'il répétait en boucle, comme pour les rendre réelles : "Je vais revenir Stevie, je te promets et après on se trouvera un endroit sympa et on ne se quittera plus." Steve avait essayé de sourire ce soir là, mais il savait qu'il y avait peu de chances que cela se passe ainsi. Et le futur lui avait donné raison.

Bucky tourna à nouveau le carnet et quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le dessin, ils se firent plus nostalgiques. Ne voulant pas briser ce moment, Steve murmura :

"C'est la nuit où tu es parti."

Bucky leva les yeux.

"Pourquoi cette nuit là particulièrement ? Ça aurait pu être n'importe laquelle, j'ai toujours fumé une cigarette après."

"Parce que tu me manquais et que c'était la dernière fois où nous étions nous, tel que nous avions grandi. La dernière fois où j'ai pu dormir complètement entouré par toi. Avant le sérum et la guerre et …"

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Mais les mots étaient là, dans leur esprit à tous les deux : avant de te perdre, et de te retrouver, juste pour te perdre à nouveau. Et quand enfin je t'ai récupéré, il y a eu la cryo et pour finir, cette attaque. Et j'ai failli te perdre. Encore. Définitivement.

Bucky referma le carnet et le déposa sur la table, il s'approcha et le poussa gentiment vers la salle de bain.

"Va te changer, nous avons besoin de dormir."

Steve obtempéra et fit couler l'eau de la douche pendant qu'il ôtait son costume. Il le jeta dans un coin et laissa l'eau chaude glisser sur ses muscles endoloris, enlevant la poussière wakandaise qui s'était accumulée sur sa peau. Bucky le rejoignit cinq minutes plus tard et Steve se laissa porter par le moment, bien trop fatigué pour protester quand son petit ami s'occupa de le laver puis l'envoya se sécher et se coucher pendant qu'il finissait sa propre douche.

Il était déjà entre les draps quand Bucky entra dans la chambre. Il éteignit le plafonnier avant de le rejoindre, la pièce seulement éclairée par la lampe de chevet du côté de Steve. Ce dernier se pencha pour l'éteindre et quand il reprit sa place dans le lit, son petit ami était déjà au milieu, près à s'installer pour la nuit. Tiraillé entre l'envie de se blottir contre lui et le sentiment fortement ancré qu'il ne méritait pas ce réconfort, il se raidit.

Malgré le manque de lumière, Bucky le remarqua. Il posa une main hésitante sur la poitrine du blond et chuchota :

"Stevie, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ce n'est pas seulement le fait d'avoir échouer. Il y a autre chose."

Steve serra les paupières de toutes ses forces. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire, mais Bucky était bien trop observateur et perspicace pour qu'il puisse lui cacher encore longtemps. Il allait tout découvrir. Et ce jour là, Steve perdrait tout. Mais il pouvait tenir encore un peu, profiter de son petit ami, de son amour et de sa chaleur, avant qu'ils ne soient remplacés que par du dégoût, de la haine et de la froideur. Parce que cela ne faisait aucun doute, bientôt, bien trop tôt, cela arriverait.

Il poussa doucement Bucky sur le dos et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il laissa sa jambe passer entre celles de son amant pendant que sa main se glissait sous son T-shirt et s'arrêtait sur son coeur.

Il murmura le même mensonge tout contre la peau chaude qui s'offrait à lui :

"Il n'y a rien de plus, je suis juste fatigué. Toi aussi. On devrait dormir."

"Mmmh. Bonne nuit."

Il sentit Bucky hocher la tête, mais il ne paraissait pas convaincu.

"Bonne nuit toi aussi."

Il déposa un baiser dans le cou de son amant et sentit, sous ses lèvres, le sang qui courrait à travers sa jugulaire. Ce même sang qui gardait son univers en vie et qui avait failli s'arrêter à jamais. La dernière pensée de Steve avant que le sommeil ne l'envahisse fut que, dans d'autres circonstances, il se serait endormi dans un lit froid et vide.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et me revoilà
> 
> Quand je vous disais que cette histoire ne voulait pas me laisser tranquille. Enfin on touche au bout ... je crois ... peut-être.
> 
> Enfin voilà, ca avance, c'est déjà ca. Je ne sais pas vous, mais ca m'a fait un bien fou de les voir profiter de quelques moments au calme.
> 
> D'un autre côté, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, ca ne va pas durer.
> 
> Merci encore pour l'accueil que vous avez reversé à ce texte.
> 
> Bonne thérapie à tous !
> 
> PS : le prochain chapitre ne sortira pas avant deux / trois jours, je pars en déplacement. Je suis désolée de l'attente.

Quand il se émergea plusieurs heures plus tard, son corps avait eu assez de temps pour guérir la majorité des blessures qu'il avait reçu la veille. Le lit était confortable et chaud. Le bras passé autour de ses épaules ainsi que le coeur qu'il entendait battre dans la poitrine sous son oreille ajoutaient au sentiment de calme qu'il ressentait.

Malheureusement, cela ne pouvait pas durer et seulement quelques secondes après son réveil, son cerveau fut envahi par une forte dose de culpabilité. Comment pouvait-il profiter d'un tel moment, alors que le monde menaçait de sombrer dans le chaos ?

Lentement, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amant et quitta la chambre.

Lors de sa première visite au Wakanda, après que Bucky soit sorti de cryo, Shuri l'avait prévenu que son petit ami aurait certainement besoin de plus de sommeil qu'auparavant et qu'il dormirait également plus profondément. Et cela s'était révélé exact : le soldat, tant qu'il se sentait en sécurité, s'endormait pour de longues siestes à peu près n'importe où. Il était également beaucoup plus difficile à réveiller.

A cet instant, Steve était reconnaissant de cette nouvelle habitude. Il ne pouvait plus se servir de la fatigue pour excuser son comportement et il devait absolument réussir à maîtriser ses sentiments avant de faire face à nouveau à son petit ami. Maintenant qu'il était reposé, que son esprit n'était plus embrumé par la fatigue, l'énormité de ce qu'il avait fait lui apparut encore plus clairement que la veille. Il avait tué quelqu'un, non pas un ennemi, un adversaire, mais un inconnu, un enfant peut-être, tout simplement parce que l'idée de vivre sans Bucky lui était insupportable.

Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit de l'appartement immédiatement, son estomac se rebellant à l'idée de manger quoi que ce soit. Il se dirigea vers la salle de conférence où ils s'étaient brièvement réunis la veille. Elle était vide pour le moment et il alluma une des tablettes rangées dans les tiroirs. Il était en train de lire les nouvelles en live sur différents sites et cherchait à définir la marche à suivre pour les jours à venir quand Natasha entra à son tour.

"Hello, Steve."

"Nat."

Elle s'appuya sur une des consoles.

"Où es Barnes ?"

"Encore au lit, il a besoin de plus de sommeil depuis que Shuri l'a soigné."

"Parfait. Ça me laisse le temps de te parler seul à seul. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Steve ?"

Droit au but. Comme toujours avec l'ex-espionne russe. Pourquoi était-il surpris ?

"A part que j'ai échoué et que la moitié des gens sont morts ? Que Sam, et Fury, et Hill sont morts ? Que je ne sais combien d'autres - amis, connaissances ou inconnus - ont subi le même sort ?"

" _Nous_ , Steve."

"Quoi ?"

" _Nous_  avons échoué, pas  _tu_."

"Tu joues sur les mots."

De la colère apparut sur le visage de jeune femme. A croire qu'il ne faisait que ça en ce moment, énerver ses proches.

"Je ne joue pas sur les mots. Et j'espère que tu vas te rentrer dans le crâne que ce n'est pas uniquement  _ta_  faute. Aucun d'entre nous n'a réussi à arrêter ce monstre."

"On croirait entendre Bucky."

"Et il a raison. Peut-être qu'à nous deux, on arrivera à faire rentrer cette idée dans ta caboche." Elle fit une légère pause et son regard se fit encore plus perçant. "D'ailleurs en parlant de ton petit ami, quel est le problème ?"

Steve arrêta de respirer et la surprise lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Il balbutia dix secondes plus tard :

'"Il n'y a aucun problème. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"

"Personne ne peut me mentir, Steve. Même Loki n'a pas réussi et il était autrement plus doué que toi. Crache le morceau. Qu'as tu fait ?"

Il ne chercha même pas à la convaincre qu'il disait la vérité.

"Pourquoi ce serait quelque chose que j'ai fait ?"

"Parce que je te connais et que quelque chose te bouffe et que si c'était un problème posé par quelqu'un d'autre, tu serais déjà en train de remuer ciel et terre pour le résoudre. Maintenant, fais nous gagner du temps à tous les deux et crache le morceau."

Steve hésita. Nat pourrait comprendre. Elle aussi avait fait des choses horribles dans une autre vie. Elle ne le jugerait pas et, s'il lui demandait, elle garderait son secret. Peut-être qu'en parler soulagerait sa conscience. Mais le méritait-il ? La réponse fut immédiate : surement pas. Est-ce que les gens qui avaient perdu un proche ne méritaient pas qu'il souffre pour eux, ces milliards d'êtres vivants qui étaient morts parce qu'il avait échoué et cet inconnu, disparu parce qu'il était trop faible.

Natasha attendait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, qu'il se décide. C'est ainsi que Rhodey les trouva, quand il entra trente secondes plus tard, un tablette à la main et l'air beaucoup alerte que la veille :

"Je viens de recevoir un message de Tony. Il est vivant, il est en route pour la terre. Il sera là dans quatre ou cinq heures."

Le regard que Natasha tourna vers Steve était très clair,  _nous n'avons pas fini cette discussion_ , mais elle laissa tomber le sujet pour le moment. Ils avaient plus important à faire. Le fait que Stark ait survécu et soit en route était une bonne nouvelle. Cela, couplé avec les informations qu'il avait regroupé depuis qu'il était levé, lui permit de commencer à échafauder un plan :

"Toutes les grandes villes sont sous la menace d'émeutes. Nous devons montrer aux gens que nous ne laisserons pas le monde sombrer dans le chaos. Attendons Stark, Barton et Thor et allons à New York. Calmons le jeu là-bas. Si les gens voient les Avengers réunis à nouveau, prêt à faire ce qui est nécessaire, cela devrait apaiser les tensions."

Rhodey renchérit :

"J'ai reçu de nombreux rapports du conseil, ils sont débordés, ils ne pourront pas s'occuper de tous les problèmes en même temps, et encore moins envoyer du monde pour vous arrêter. Ton idée pourrait fonctionner."

Steve se tourna vers l'ex-espionne, elle hocha la tête :

"Je vais prévenir Clint. Et Jane, qu'elle passe le mot à Thor."

"Bien, je me charge de réveiller Bruce et Bucky."

Il se dirigea en premier vers les appartements du docteur, pas pressé de commencer la discussion forcement houleuse qu'il allait avoir avec son petit ami. Il n'allait pas du tout apprécier ce que Steve avait prévu.

**ooOoo**

Bucky était en train de s'habiller quand Steve rentra dans ses quartiers. Il s'était servi dans l'armoire et l'idée que l'autre homme porte ses vêtements fit sourire le blond:

"Comment est-ce possible que mes fringues t'aillent mieux qu'à moi, je suis plus grand que toi."

"C'est parce qu'apparement, tu t'habilles une taille trop petite."

Il finit d'enfiler un pull par dessus son T-shirt, s'approcha et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du nouvel arrivant.

"Tu aurais du me réveiller."

"Tu avais besoin de dormir. Et puis, il ne s'est rien passé, nous avons un plan."

Bucky était entré dans la cuisine et fouillait les placards à la recherche de quelque chose à manger.

"J'ai le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner ?"

"Oui, sans problème. Nous avons quelques heures." Il ne lui dit pas qu'il allait avoir beaucoup plus que cela. "Tony sera là dans moins de quatre heures, nous l'attendons avant de décoller pour New York."

Bucky sortit deux bols, un paquet de céréales, du lait et posa le tout sur le comptoir. Steve regarda les dates de péremption. Elles étaient à plusieurs mois. Il s'étonna encore du fait que Stark ai continué à entretenir l'appartement. Bucky leur servit tous les deux leur petit déjeuner et commença à manger. Le poids dans l'estomac de Steve n'avait pas disparu mais il se força à avaler le contenu de son bol.

Quand ils eurent fini tous les deux, ils rangèrent et rincèrent leur petit déjeuner, puis le soldat lui demanda :

"Alors ce plan ?"

Steve n'avait pas envie de gâcher ce moment de calme, certainement un des derniers avant longtemps avec une dispute. Il avait eu l'intention de lui expliquer son plan dès son arrivée, mais voir Bucky ici, la manière dont il s'intégrait parfaitement dans ce qui avait été la maison de Steve pendant des années, lui donnait envie de profiter au maximum. Il serait bien temps de prévenir l'autre homme de ses projets plus tard.

"Rien de compliqué, je préfère ne faire le briefing qu'une fois quand tout le monde sera là." Il attrapa son carnet de croquis et quelques crayons' "je peux te dessiner ?"

C'était une activité qu'ils partageaient souvent, une activité d'avant, et Bucky devait savoir qu'il en avait besoin maintenant car il sourit et accepta immédiatement.

"Okay, mais je te préviens, pas de pose recherchée, je vais m'affaler sur le canapé et ne rien faire."

"Et ça change de d'habitude ?"

Il attrapa sans difficulté le coussin qui vola dans sa direction et le renvoya à l'expéditeur. C'était incroyable comment, malgré les décennies loin l'un de l'autre, malgré leur passé, ils arrivaient à retrouver aussi facilement la relation qui avait été la leur lorsqu'ils étaient enfant.

"Tu n'as jamais compris l'attrait que rester au lit pouvait avoir"

"Dis plutôt que tu es un fainéant et que, si on te laissait faire, tu te lèverais à midi."

"Je ne vois pas où est le problème."

Steve commença à dessiner tout en se chamaillant avec son petit ami. S'il ne faisait pas attention à leur environnement, aux spots au plafond et à toute l'électronique autour d'eux, il aurait presque pu se croire dans leur vieil appartement à Brooklyn.

Une heure passa, puis deux. Bucky s'était endormi et le seul son dans la pièce était ceux de leur respiration et du crayon sur le papier. Dessiner avait toujours calmé l'esprit de Steve, rien ne lui vidait plus la tête que de tracer lignes et courbes, de donner vie sur sa feuille à ce qui se trouvait devant lui ou ce qu'il imaginait. Mais cette fois, il ne parvint pas totalement à faire abstraction de ce qui se passait dans son crane.

Alors qu'il observait Bucky dormir, la manière dont sa poitrine se soulevait à chaque inspiration, les minuscules mouvements de ses mains, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes afin de laisser passer son souffle, il fut à nouveau pris par la même panique que lorsqu'il avait négocié - non, supplié était plus juste - Thanos de l'épargner. Il l'avait sauvé, mais ce faisant, il s'était assuré de le perdre. Il n'aurait plus de matins comme celui-là : se réveiller dans ses bras, rester à ne rien faire, juste profiter de la présence de l'autre. Il voyait, aussi clair que s'il l'avait dessiné, une infinité de jours s'écoulant lentement, seul habitant d'un appartement vide de toute joie et froid, sans rien ni personne pour le réchauffer et l'accompagner.

Le crayon qu'il tenait dans sa main se cassa et le bruit réveilla Bucky. il marmonna :

"Stevie ?"

"Ce n'est rien, rendors toi. Je te préviendrais quand nous devrons partir."

Après quelques mots incompréhensibles, la respiration de Bucky s'approfondit de nouveau et il se rendormit.

L'amour que Steve ressentit à ce moment failli l'étouffer. Il ne pouvait pas vivre dans un monde où james Buchanan Barnes n'existait plus, sa tentative d'en finir avec la Walkyrie en était la preuve. Il avait toujours su qu'il donnerait tout pour lui, absolument tout. Il lui avait offert sa vie sur l'heliporteur quand il était encore le Soldat de l'Hiver. Il avait abandonné sa maison et ses amis - sa famille - pour le suivre. Mais maintenant, il savait qu'il était prêt à bien pire, il savait qu'il laisserait des innocents mourir également, qu'il laisserait le monde brûler si cela permettait de sauver son petit ami.

Il ne dessinait plus, sa respiration s'était accélérée d'une manière qui lui rappelait le début d'une crise d'asthme. Ce qui était bizarre parce qu'il n'avait pas eu ce genre de problème depuis des années, depuis le sérum.

Quelqu'un toqua à leur porte à cet instant, réveillant Bucky une seconde fois. Steve se leva et trouva Clint sur le pas de la porte. Les deux hommes partagèrent une embrassade, soulagés de se retrouver vivant et en bonne santé. Bucky bougea derrière lui et il apparut quelques secondes plus tard à ses côtés. Lui et l'archer ne s'étaient rencontrés qu'une fois, à l'aéroport et les circonstances n'avaient pas été idéales.

Bucky tendit la main et Clint la serra, puis il s'engagea dans le couloir, annonçant par dessus son épaule :

"Stark et Thor sont arrivés, la pause est terminé, rendez-vous dans cinq minutes dans la salle de conférence."

Il disparut à l'embranchement et Steve regarda son petit ami mettre ses bottes. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de quitter ses quartiers, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Après une profonde inspiration, il emboîta le pas à Bucky.

Ils furent les dernier à arriver. Toutes les discussions en cours s'arrêtèrent à la seconde où ils entrèrent.

Steve jeta un œil rapide autour de la pièce, notant qu'une femme bleue se tenait dans un coin auprès de Rocket et que tous les regards, sauf les leurs, passaient de lui à Tony. Mais les yeux du milliardaire étaient fixés sur Bucky, derrière lui.

Inconsciemment, Steve se déplaça entre lui et on petit ami. Le regard de Stark se posa enfin sur lui, indéchiffrable. Il semblait épuisé mais sa voix avait toujours le même débit ultra-rapide :

"Bien. On va mettre les choses au clair. Toi et moi, nous avons chacun fait nos choix. Ils sont ce qu'ils sont et je n'ai toujours pas décidé ce que je veux faire du fait que ton petit ami a tué mes parents. Et que tu as préféré prendre son parti plutôt que le mien, sans même y réfléchir une seule seconde."

Alors que Steve ouvrait la bouche afin de répliquer, Tony leva une main :

"MAIS. Nous avons plus important à faire. Pour l'instant, je vais mettre tout ça dans une boite en vibranium fermée à clé et nous en parlerons plus tard, quand le monde nous laissera quelques heures sans avoir besoin d'être sauvé. Je peux travailler avec ça. A voir si c'est également ton cas ?"

Il s'approcha du milliardaire et lui tendit la main avant de parler :

"Tant que tu n'essaies pas de tuer Bucky, il n'y aura aucun problème."

Le milliardaire lui serra la main.

"Pour ce que ça vaut, et ce ne sont pas des excuses, j'étais furieux et incapable de réfléchir."

"Plus tard, Tony."

Stark se retourna vers Bucky, le regard dur :

"Je ne te serrerai pas la main. Mais je suppose que l'on peut se retenir de se massacrer vu les circonstances. Et puis ton idiot de petit ami a autre chose à faire que de nous surveiller comme si on était des enfants de maternelle."

Bucky ne broncha pas, restant à observer le fils d'une ses victimes, l'air impassible. Mais Steve le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il était tout sauf indifférent. L'assassinat d'Howard, qu'il avait connu et apprécié, était un des actes qu'il avait le plus de mal à accepter.

La tension continua à monter jusqu'à ce que Natasha intervienne :

"Tu es un gamin de maternelle, Stark. Ne cherche même pas à nous convaincre du contraire. Maintenant, si ces messieurs veulent bien arrêter de jouer les gros durs insensibles, nous pourrons commencer ce briefing. "

Elle se tourna vers Steve qui leva un regard interrogateur dans la direction de Stark. Ce dernier haussa des épaules et annonça :

"Vas-y Cap, tu as toujours été bien meilleur que moi à cela. Plus concis. Encore que je ne crois pas à cette chose que les gens appellent 'trop d'informations', on n'a jamais trop d'informations. Comment voulez-vous …"

"TONY !" C'était Bruce, déjà exaspéré par le comportement de son ami. "Nous avons des choses à faire. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais tais toi."

Maintenant qu'il avait obtenu le silence, Steve se lança dans le briefing : ils iraient à New York, plus particulièrement dans le Bronx où les émeutes et pillages avaient déjà commencés. Ils espéraient que voir les Avengers, ceux qui avaient repoussé les hordes d'extra-terrestres dans cette même ville, calmeraient les esprits. S'il le fallait, ils parleraient à des journalistes ensuite. Le plan était simple, et quelques membres de gang, même s'ils étaient nombreux n'avaient aucune chance contre eux.

Il distribua les rôles : Rocket et la femme bleue - il avait appris qu'elle s'appelait Nebula - allaient les accompagner, au cas où ils auraient besoin d'eux durant la conférence de presse, mais ils resteraient dans le Quinjet jusque là. Rhodey serait leurs yeux et leurs oreilles et surveillerait le monde depuis le complexe. Et Bucky.

Bucky allait être furieux.

"Tu as prévu quoi pour moi, Steve ?"

"Toi, tu restes ici avec Rhodey."

Tout d'un coup, son petit ami devint totalement immobile et les autres occupants de la pièce se figèrent en réponse à la tension qui venait de monter d'un cran.

"Répètes ça ?"

"Je veux que tu restes ici."

"Connerie." La voix de Bucky était glaciale. "Je viens avec toi."

Leurs coéquipiers firent minent de s'occuper dans leur coin et de ne pas écouter leur conversation.

"J'ai besoin que tu restes ici, pour …"

Il s'arrêta. En vérité, il n'avait pas de raison logique pour imposer cela à son petit ami. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas se concentrer avec lui à ses côtés, qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour récupérer ses esprits parce qu'il se sentait perdre pied un peu plus chaque minute. Qu'à force d'être constammenent tendu comme il l'était, quelque chose allait lâcher et qu'il ne voulait pas que Bucky soit là quand ça arriverait, parce qu'alors il comprendrait, et que tout serait fini, terminé, perdu.

Le soldat grogna plus qu'il ne parla :

"Même toi, tu ne trouves pas une bonne raison de me laisser ici. Je viens à New York, discussion terminée."

Steve paniqua, Bucky ne pouvait pas les accompagner. Il devait trouver quelque chose.

"On ne peut pas t'emmener, pas avec ton passé, tu es un criminel recherché."

Quelqu'un inspira brusquement - Bruce peut-être - mais Steve n'y prêta pas attention. Tout ce qu'il vit fut la douleur apparaître dans le regard de son petit ami.

"Toi aussi, et Romanoff, et Barton. Pourtant vous y allez."

"Nous avons un historique qui jouera en notre faveur."

"Un historique que je n'ai pas, tu veux dire ? C'est vrai que tout ce que j'ai fait ces dernières décennies est d'assassiner et torturer."

Steve parla à travers la boule qui bloquait sa gorge.

"Bucky …"

"Personne ne me verra. Personne ne saura que je suis là. Ne m'oblige pas à rester ici."

Bucky avait terminé sa phrase dans un chuchotement. Steve sentit sa poitrine se serrer.

"C'est pourtant ce que je te demande. C'est le mieux à faire en l'état actuel des choses."

Le brun explosa :

"Et c'est la pire connerie que tu m'ai jamais sorti, Rogers. Si tu ne veux pas de moi, dis le, mais arrête de te cacher derrière des excuses merdiques."

Steve devait stopper cette discussion, ils devaient partir, il trouverait un moyen de se faire pardonner plus tard, quand ils seraient revenus, quand il aurait mis de l'ordre dans ses idées et qu'il arriverait à mieux maîtriser ses sentiments.

"Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour que tu obéisses : oui, Bucky, je ne veux pas de toi."

Il se força à fixer Bucky le temps que ce dernier enregistre ce qu'il venait de dire. Et quand cela arriva, il vit son petit ami s'enfermer derrière les barrières du Soldat de l'Hiver. Il quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide, sans un mot, puis ils entendirent trente secondes plus tard le bruit d'impact de quelque chose de métallique contre un mur.

"Je mettrai ça sur ton compte, Cap. Hors de question que je paie pour les dégâts de ton petit ami."

Steve leva les yeux. Tout le monde le regardait avec stupeur, même Stark, malgré sa tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère. Si seulement ce qu'il venait de faire pouvait être réparé avec juste un peu de plâtre et de peinture.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou à tous
> 
> Et donc comme cette fic ne voulait pas me laisser tranquille, je l'ai terminée. Je crois que c'est un nouveau record pour moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela m'a fait un bien fou de l'écrire et j'espère que la lire vous aura aidé aussi. Il est tellement dur ce film.
> 
> Alors merci à tous de m'avoir suivie. Je vais maintenant retourner à ce que j'avais prévu d'écrire ce mois-ci.
> 
> Bonne lecture

Moins de cinq heures après être partis, ils étaient sur le chemin du retour. Tout s'était passé comme prévu. Enfin presque. Steve avait tellement été déconcentré par sa dispute avec Bucky, qu'il n'avait pas vu à temps un de leurs opposants qui arrivait dans son dos. Il avait réussi à le mettre hors d'état de nuire, mais il s'en sortait avec une blessure à l'épaule, un coup de couteau, profond mais sans danger. Dans deux jours, il n'en resterait pas une seule trace.

Mais cela n'empêcha pas Natasha de lui passer le savon du siècle pendant qu'elle lui faisait ses points de suture. Et tout ça, sans lever une seule fois la voix, elle était redoutable à ce point.

"Tu vas me régler ce problème avec Barnes, tu m'entends Rogers ?"

Il resta silencieux. Que pouvait-il dire ?

"Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, ce qui te terrifie à ce point, mais continue comme ça et tu vas le perdre."

"Tu l'as vu avant que l'on parte, je l'ai déjà perdu."

"Vu la flopée de jurons qu'il a lâché quand Clint lui a dit que tu étais blessé, je n'en serais pas aussi certaine."

Il ferma les yeux. Bucky allait le tuer… Natasha avait terminé de suturer sa blessure et elle posa une compresse sur la plaie. Steve reprit la parole :

"Vous n'auriez pas dû lui dire."

"Et tu comptais faire quoi ? Lui cacher que tu étais blessé ? Tu guéris vite, mais pas à ce point."

Il haussa son épaule non blessée. Natasha le regarda, abasourdie - et ce n'était pas quelque chose qui arrivait souvent.

"C'est ce que tu comptais faire ? Cacher de nouvelles choses à ton petit ami ? Alors que c'est ce qui t'a mis dans cette situation."

"Je ne lui cache rien."

Le regard de Nat se fit glacial. Elle resta à le fixer, sans dire un mot. Il finit par baisser les yeux, honteux.

"J'ai …"

Il se tut. Il ne voulait pas lui dire. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Encore une fois, il avait pris la mauvaise décision et il avait fait souffrir l'amour de sa vie.

"Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, je comprends. Je ne pousserai pas, mais Barnes ne te laissera pas le choix. Si tu ne lui dis rien, il partira."

"Il me quittera si je lui dis."

Rien que de la dire à haute voix rendit cette vérité encore plus réelle. Il leva les yeux vers son amie et toute la misère qu'il ressentait devait être pleinement visible sur son visage car son expression s'adoucit.

"Fais lui un peu confiance. Il a vaincu le conditionnement d'HYDRA pour toi. Je ne pense pas qu'il te laissera tomber aussi facilement."

Steve laissa les mots sortir sans chercher à les retenir, son débit rapide et à peine audible :

"J'ai supplié Thanos de le laisser vivre. J'ai échangé sa vie contre celle de quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai tué un innocent parce que j'étais trop faible pour risquer de le perdre à nouveau."

Natasha resta silencieuse et commença à bander son épaule. Steve fixa ses bottes. Il n'avait rien à ajouter, rien ne pourrait justifier ce qu'il avait fait. Au moins, elle arrêterait d'insister pour qu'il avoue tout à Bucky.

Nat ne recommença à parler que lorsqu'elle finit de nouer la bande autour de son bras.

"Steve."

Il continua à fixer le sol. Il vit ses mains apparaître dans son champs de vision et se poser sur ses genoux.

"Steve, regarde moi."

Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas voir le dégoût et la haine sur le visage de l'ex-espionne. Mais bizarrement sa main était douce quand elle utilisa son menton pour l'obliger à lever la tête.

Il ouvrit les yeux et ne croisa que calme et acceptation.

"Ecoute moi bien, Steve. Nous l'aurions tous fait. J'aurai condamné n'importe qui pour sauver Clint, Linda et les enfants. Si j'en avais eu le temps, et l'occasion, j'aurai fait pareil pour Fury et Hill. J'aurai sauvé Sam également. Je n'ai personne dans ma vie qui a autant d'importance que Bucky dans la tienne et pourtant, j'aurai échangé n'importe qui pour garder mes amis en bonne santé. C'est normal et c'est humain. Et malgré tout ce que le sérum a changé en toi, tu restes un être humain."

"Il va me haïr. Je ne le supporterais pas."

"Je ne pense pas qu'il en soit capable. Même si tu arrivais et que tu lui disais que tu avais décidé de rejoindre HYDRA ou Thanos. Mais ce que tu fais actuellement, lui mentir et le repousser ? Cela risque de très exactement déboucher surce que tu cherches à éviter."

Elle se releva et lui tendit un T-shirt. Elle l'aida à l'enfiler, attentive à ne pas trop déplacer son épaule blessée. Puis elle rejoignit Clint dans le cockpit après lui avoir tapoté doucement sur un genou.

**ooOoo**

Il resta seul durant le reste du trajet. Quand il descendit de l'appareil, il s'était décidé. Il allait s'excuser auprès de Bucky pour son comportement et ensuite, il lui avouerait tout.

Son plan était simple. Sauf que lorsqu'il entra dans ses quartiers, ils étaient vides et silencieux. Il fit un tour rapide du logement, espérant trouver son petit ami dans la chambre, mais il se rendit compte rapidement que ce n'était pas le cas. Seule l'absence de son carnet à dessin sur la table prouvait que l'autre homme était passé par ici après leur dispute.

Steve ressortit et se dirigea vers la salle de conférence qui s'était transformée, par la force des choses, en salle commune. Il espérait y trouver Rhodey et que ce dernier lui indiquerait où il pourrait trouver Bucky. Le côté positif fut que l'homme qu'il souhaitait voir était bien là. Malheureusement Tony était également présent et il s'empressa de réagir - sans qu'on lui demande quoi que ce soit évidemment - quand Steve apprit que son petit ami avait demandé les codes d'accès d'une chambre libre.

"Tu sais, Rogers. Quand j'ai une dispute avec Pepper, je lui ramène toujours des chocolats d'un artisan de Manhattan qu'elle adore. Elle est incapable de rester fâché avec moi une fois qu'elle a goûté à ces petits délices. Dis moi ce que tu lui offres pour te faire pardonner d'habitude, j'envoie quelqu'un le chercher immédiatement."

Steve était en train de se remettre de l'idée que Bucky avait vraiment demandé une chambre. Une chambre pour lui, alors qu'il avait insisté pas plus tard qu'hier pour partager la sienne. Il n'avait ni le temps, ni les capacités mentales de comprendre Stark pour le moment.

"Je ne vois même pas de quoi tu parles. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de lui ramener quoi que ce soit."

"Allons, un petit cadeau, quand vous vous êtes séparés en mauvais terme."

"Ce n'est jamais arrivé."

Et devant la mine surprise des deux autres hommes, il se rendit compte que c'était vrai. Ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés fâchés. Ils se disputaient, souvent, très souvent même. Mais la plupart du temps c'était pour des détails, des conneries et, jamais, ils n'étaient partis sans s'être réconciliés.

Brusquement, trouver Bucky et lui demander pardon devint plus qu'urgent.

"Je dois vous laisser. Merci."

Il quitta la pièce rapidement et se dirigea vers la chambre que Rhodey lui avait indiqué. Elle n'était pas très loin de ses appartements, juste quelques portes après la sienne, mais les quelques mètres supplémentaires lui parurent très long. Sans réfléchir - il ne voulait pas se laisser le temps de changer d'avis - il toqua.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes après, comme si Bucky était derrière et savait qu'il allait arriver. Ses yeux se fixèrent brièvement sur l'emplacement de la blessure de Steve. L'expression de son visage était indéchiffrable et il resta dans l'embrasure de la porte, indiquant clairement qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser entrer.

Bien. iI pouvait faire ça dans le couloir si c'était ce que son ami voulait. Après ce que Steve avait fait en salle de conférence, il ne pouvait pas demander à parler dans un endroit moins exposé.

"Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas du, mais il y a trop de choses et je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Tu sais que je ne le pensais pas ? J'ai besoin de toi. Tu le sais ça aussi ? Je n'aurai jamais dû dire ça, devant les autres en plus, pardonne moi."

Tout cela sortait trop rapidement, sans le moindre sens, et Bucky restait silencieux. Il devait lui faire comprendre. Il était la personne la plus importante de sa vie, le centre de son univers. Il ne devait y avoir aucun doute à ce sujet. Malgré son comportement des derniers jours, ça n'avait pas changé. Steve rouvrit la bouche mais fut coupé dans son élan :

"Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ou pas ?"

Sa mâchoire se referma si vite que ses dents s'entrechoquèrent. Il allait lui dire, mais avant il devait être certain que Bucky savait qu'il était désolé et qu'il l'aimait. Et peut-être que s'il lui pardonnait son comportement lors du briefing, ce serait plus facile de tout lui avouer.

"Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Tu sais que ne ne peux pas vivre sans toi ? Je l'ai fait bien trop longtemps, je ne pourrai -"

"STEVE ! "

Il s'arrêta, surpris. Bucky ne levait jamais la voix, pas depuis qu'il était sorti du conditionnement d'HYDRA. Il pouvait être en colère, voir furieux, mais il ne criait jamais. Comme si garder le contrôle de sa voix lui permettait également de garder le contrôle de ses actes. Comme si le Soldat de l'hiver pouvait reprendre le contrôle si on lui en laissait la possibilité. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer, plus calmement, mais toujours aussi froidement :

"Vas-tu me dire ce qui se passe ?"

Steve hocha la tête et ce devait être la chose à faire parce que Bucky ouvrit la porte plus largement et s'en éloigna, laissant le blond entrer dans la pièce et la refermer derrière lui.

"Buck, je -"

Le brun leva la main.

"Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses, je veux que tu me dises ce que tu me caches."

Bucky se tenait à plusieurs mètres, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Steve commença à marcher en cercle. Il allait parler, mais il ne savait pas comment. Quoi dire qui n'empirerait pas la situation ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas pu faire autrement ? Comment l'empêcher de partir une fois qu'il saurait ?

"Depêche toi, Rogers."

Steve s'arrêta devant Bucky. Peut-être que s'il le touchait, le prenait dans ses bras, ce serait plus facile. Il se sentait toujours plus courageux lorsqu'il pouvait placer sa tête dans le cou de son petit ami. S'il ne pouvait pas voir son expression, il pourrait faire semblant que tout allait bien pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires.

Mais quand il tendit la main pour attirer Bucky à lui, celui-ci la dégagea d'un brusque mouvement du bras. Bon. Si c'était comme ça, autant en finir. Il ne put se résoudre à regarder son petit ami lorsqu'il commença à parler. C'est donc les yeux fixés sur le parquet qu'il dit :

"J'étais présent quand Thanos a claqué des doigts. Thor aussi. On a essayé mais c'était trop tard. Et il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Enfin je crois. Peut-être que si j'avais réfléchi un peu plus, j'aurai trouvé une solution. Peut-être que j'aurai pu éviter tout cela si j'avais été moins égoïste. Peut-être que j'ai baissé les bras trop tôt. J'avais tellement peur de te perdre."

Il se força à continuer malgré la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge.

"J'ai vécu sans toi. Et je n'y arrive pas. C'est trop dur. J'essaie, je fais ce que l'on attend de moi, je sauve les gens, parfois même beaucoup de gens, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Je me sens vide. Et puis quand il s'agit de te sauver, j'échoue. A chaque fois. Je ne t'ai pas rattrapé quand tu es tombé de ce train, je ne t'ai même pas cherché, je ne me suis pas imaginé une seule seconde que tu ai pu survivre. Et tu t'es sauvé toi-même, tu as vaincu le conditionnement d'HYDRA, et moi, je n'ai fait que te faire retomber dedans, en te cherchant alors que tu ne voulais pas être retrouvé. Il a encore fallu que tu prennes la décision, que tu retournes en cryo, parce que je suis incapable de t'aider."

Il prit une profonde inspiration, il devait terminer.

"Et pourquoi est-ce que je peux sauver des milliers de gens, pourquoi est ce que je peux rendre le monde plus sûr et meilleur pour les autres, mais que je n'arrive jamais à y garder la seule chose qui m'importe vraiment ?"

Il ne savait plus si ce qu'il disait faisait sens, si cela suffirait à faire comprendre à Bucky qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix.

"Je t'ai perdu trop souvent, Buck. A chaque fois, une partie de moi disparaît en même que toi. Il ne restait plus assez de moi cette fois. Je n'ai même pas réfléchi. J'aurai dû. Je suis certain qu'on aurait trouvé une solution. Thor avait blessé Thanos, on aurait pu l'achever, mais j'ai préféré supplier qu'il t'épargne."

Il entendit Bucky prendre une brusque inspiration, il devait terminer, lui faire comprendre, avant qu'il ne le repousse et le quitte. Les yeux toujours rivés au sol, il continua, les mots s'entrechoquant tellement il essayait de les pousser au plus vite vers l'amour de sa vie.

"Il m'a dit que ça condamnerait quelqu'un d'autre. Mais sur le coup, c'était sans importance, j'allais te perdre à nouveau et c'était la seule chose à laquelle j'arrivais à penser. Alors j'ai accepté, et il a claqué des doigts et la moitié des habitants de l'univers a disparu. Sam, et Hill, et Fury, et le gamin-araignée aussi. Tony m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Peter, c'était un lycéen, putain ! Mais moi je n'ai pensé qu'à une chose, dès que je t'ai vu, c'était que tu étais là et vivant. Et je pensais que ça suffirait, sauf que ce n'était pas le cas et que je savais que ce que j'avais fait était mal et que tu allais le découvrir, tu lis en moi comme dans un livre, et que tu me détesterais et qu'encore une fois je te perdrais. Et que cette fois, je n'aurai aucune chance de te retrouver."

Il se tut. Il n'avait plus rien à ajouter. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre sa sentence. Parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute que Bucky ne voudrait plus de lui, mais peut-etre qu'il pourrait rester quand même, à l'observer de loin, faire quelques missions ensemble.

"Steve, regarde moi."

La voix du brun ne trahissait rien. Ni colère, ni haine, ni dégoût. Rien. Steve secoua la tête. Tant qu'il ne levait pas le regard, il pouvait encore vivre dans le déni.

"Regarde moi, putain."

Ou pas. la colère était pleinement audible maintenant. Il leva lentement la tête mais il n'eut pas le temps de croiser les yeux de Bucky car un poing atterrit violemment sur sa machoire. La seule pensée qui traversa son esprit avant que Bucky ne se remette à parler était : il ne doit pas avoir envie de me tuer, sinon il aurait frappé avec son bras de métal.

"Ça, c'est pour être le plus grand crétin de l'univers. Et tu n'en recevras qu'un parce que tu es déjà blessé. Mais ne crois pas une seule seconde que tu ne mérites pas une raclée pour ce que tu viens de me faire traverser. Je suis tellement furieux contre toi que je ne sais même pas par où commencer !"

"Bucky -"

"Tais-toi. Tu as assez parlé. Tu es un idiot. Les idiots ne devraient pas avoir le droit de parler ou de prendre la moindre décision. Tu as vraiment cru que je te quitterais ? Non, ne dit rien, je connais déjà ta réponse. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un petit ami pareil ?"

Steve observa avec inquiétude Bucky faire les cent pas dans la pièce, murmurant tout du long. Il n'osa pas bouger, ni parler. Quand le soldat s'arrêta enfin, il s'approcha de Steve jusqu'à ce que quelques centimètres seulement les séparent. C'est avec le regard planté dans le sien qu'il recommença a parler :

"Il faut que tu arrêtes de croire que tu dois sauver tout le monde, Stevie. Et de t'en vouloir quand tu n'y arrives pas. Tu  _ne peux pas_  sauver tout le monde, sérum ou pas. Tu ne peux que faire de ton mieux et accepter que, parfois, ce n'est pas suffisant. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ce n'est pas parce que tu as raté quelque chose ou fait un mauvais choix ou pas assez essayé. C'est juste que ça devait se passer ainsi. J'ai choisi de te suivre après Azzano, alors que j'aurai pu rentrer à New York, tout comme j'ai choisi de rester à Berlin, en Sibérie, au Wakanda. Et les conséquences de chacun de ces choix ne sont pas à ajouter à la montagne de culpabilité que tu portes tous les jours."

Steve ouvrit la bouche, il devait expliquer à Bucky que c'était son rôle, qu'il devait porter le poids de ses échecs pour ne plus les faire, pour …

"Tais toi. Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Je l'ai fait beaucoup trop de fois. Je refuse de te voir plier sous le poids de ta propre culpabilité, Steve. Tu n'as jamais fait que le bien. Tu m'as pardonné absolument tous les crimes que j'ai perpétré lorsque j'étais le Soldat de l'hiver, parce tu as toujours été persuadé que je n'avais pas le choix. Pas une seule seconde tu n'as douté de moi, et c'est ce qui m'a aidé à accepter ce que j'ai fait, non pas à me pardonner, mais réussir à avancer malgré ça. Toi, ta présence, ta confiance sans faille m'ont permis d'avancer, de continuer."

Mais il n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire, ça n'avait jamais été la faute de Bucky, il était une victime dans cette affaire, autant que toutes les personnes que HYDRA avait fait assassiner.

"Chut, Steve. Je n'ai pas fini. Ecoute moi bien et j'espère que ca va rentrer dans ton foutu crâne : j'aurai fait la même chose que toi, et mille fois pire, si cela m'avait assuré ta survie. Et ça ne m'aurait probablement pas empêché de dormir. Tu vois, je suis loin d'être un modèle de vertus. Mais je ne peux pas te sauver de toi-même, je ne peux pas t'empêcher de croire que ce tu as fait est mal, malgré le fait que tout le monde aurait agi exactement de la même manière et que cela ne te rend pas mauvais, juste humain. Je resterai avec toi jusqu'à la fin des temps, Stevie. J'éliminerai toutes les menaces qui chercheront à t'atteindre, mais je ne resterai pas là à te regarder te détruire toi-même. Soit tu te décharges d'une partie de ta culpabilité, soit je disparais et tu ne me reverras plus."

Steve resta de longues secondes à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Bucky ne le quittait pas, pas tout de suite. Il lui laissait une chance. Il savait ce qu'il avait fait et pourtant, il n'était ni furieux, ni dégoûté. Il réagissait exactement comme Nat. Mais ce qu'il demandait, déposer ce poids qu'il portait depuis si longtemps, il n'était pas certain d'en être capable. Pourtant l'alternative n'était pas envisageable. Il avait tué un homme pour garder Bucky à ses côtés, il était hors de question que ce sacrifice n'ai servi à rien parce qu'il n'était pas assez fort ou déterminé.

Le soldat attendait toujours sa réponse et Steve franchit la distance qui les séparait encore. Il passa ses deux bras autour de la taille de son petit ami - tant pis pour la douleur de sa blessure - et souffla contre la peau de son cou :

"Okay."

Il sentit une main se poser sur son dos.

Il répéta :

"Okay."

La seconde se glisser dans les cheveux de sa nuque.

Encore :

"Okay."

Un baiser sur sa tempe.

"Okay."

Un autre au coin de ses lèvres.

"Okay."

Un murmure contre son oreille.

"Till the end, Steve."


End file.
